Hydraulic jacks comprise usually three types: The vertical type, the four-wheel type and the large type, respectively. The four-wheel types are normally designed to be carried within a vehicle for use at home or on the road wherever and whenever needed. At the present time, these type of four-wheel jacks have several disadvantages in that they are relatively bulky and expensive.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a four-wheel jack which requires less storage space, is less bulky and is less expensive than present four-wheel jacks, and is easier and more convenient to use.